Happily Ever After
by Punksbaby
Summary: Sequel to Dilemma and Destiny. With the kids growing up, and Jon and Torrie not wrestling anymore, what does the future hold for them and their family?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm gonna be late!" Destiny yelled running down the stairs. I smiled and walked out to meet her. "Don't run down the stairs Dessie" I warned, smiling as she started to walk straight away. I watched as my beautiful sixteen year old daughter walked down the rest of the stairs, and wondered how I got so lucky. Movement at the top of the stairs reminded me. Her father walked behind her, winking at me as I watched him walk. He still took my breath away, nearly eighteen years after first meeting him. Destiny hugged me as soon as she was level with me. "You sure you're ok with this?" she asked, holding me at arms length and checking my face to see if I was lying as I nodded. "I'm fine Dessie" I said, laughing as Jon appeared behind her. "We're both fine with it. We just wish you'd let us know what it's about..." "You'll find out" she said, twirling me around. "When we get to school." "Jon?" I called, looking behind for him. "Dad will be there mom" Destiny laughed. "Someone has to get Ollie and Jonathan to school too. Plus Naya and Nikita. Today, that someone is dad. Right pops?" "Right, Dessie" Jon said, grinning as I broke free of our daughters vice like grip. He hugged me tightly as I kissed him. "Don't keep me waiting too long" I warned. He shook his head. "Sooner she gets this speech over, the sooner I get to be alone with my wife" he whispered. "Naughty, Mr Good" I whispered back, winking at him as I walked back to Destiny. "Jeez guys" she groaned. "Shouldn't you two be over that phase of your lives now? I mean, haven't you enough kids?" Jon laughed. "I may be over 40 Destiny Mae" he said. "But I'm certainly not past it. I'll see you soon. Drive carefully Torrie." I nodded and followed Destiny to the car.

Joe and Michelle pulled up as I got in the car. "Auntie Torrie!" Naya yelled, jumping out of the car and running straight to me. "Hey Naya" I said hugging her quickly. "Uncle Jon is inside with the boys. They're nearly ready, go on in, you too Nikita." Nikita nodded and went straight into the house. I smiled. The eldest child of Joe and Michelle, Nikita was quiet. Naya was like her father, loud and proud. "See you later auntie Torrie!" she yelled, following her elder sister inside. "You sure about this?" Michelle asked warily. I nodded, grinning. "Jon wanted more responsibility at home" I said. "He got it. I bet he'll be back at the wrestling school tomorrow, if not the day after." Joe shook his head. "I don't think so Tor" he said, locking eyes with me. "He handed his resignation in yesterday. He really does want to be with you more." I groaned. "I'll sort it" I said. "I, uh, gotta get Dessie to school, but I'll talk to him later, I promise." Joe nodded, smiling and waving before driving back down the driveway. "Now can we go?" Destiny asked, pouting like her father. I smiled and started the car. "Yes, Dessie" I said, following them down the driveway.

I paced outside Destiny's classroom, checking my watch every few seconds. "I'm here, I'm here" Jon panted, running up the corridor. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Think she's nearly ready for us" I said, peeking through the glass again. "Jon, do you think she's ashamed of us?" "Sometimes" he admitted. "I mean, she never has friends over, and we know she's got loads." I nodded. "That's what I though too" I said quietly as Dessie walked towards the door. I smiled as she opened it and let us in. "Just stand there" she said, grabbing her papers and standing at the front of the class with us. Jon and I held hands as our daughter began to speak.

"Eighteen years ago this month" she started. "My beautiful, yet completely clueless mom went to an arena with my aunt Tracey. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. At that arena, my dad was on tour. They met accidentally, and she turned his world upside down. A whirlwind romance, a very short engagement, and a huge wedding later, and my mom relocates to the States. Surprises my pop with his first picture of me on his birthday. Get divorced. Get remarried. Have my two brat brothers, who I love very much, but don't ever tell them that. And they're still going strong today. Very much in love. But that's not why they're my heroes. My parents are my heroes for what they did for me and my brothers. What they did to make sure we were comfortable growing up. I guess some of you have noticed that I don't make friends easily. When I was younger, before mom had the twins, we travelled a lot. And then the twins were born, and mom gave up her career to stay at home with us. We could all tell she missed dad terribly when he was on the road. And then he got injured and had to stop doing the job he loved too. The reason I'm giving you guys the background to my parents is simple. Nobody knows my mom and dad like I do. I overheard kids talking in the corridor a few weeks back, talking about stuff they'd seen on the Internet, wrestling matches, training videos of a woman wrestling a man and winning. The names ran a bell. Of course they did. Names like Seth Rollins. Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose. Torrie Ambrose. Randy Orton." I watched as the kids in the class hung on her every word.

"Those names may mean nothing to you" she admitted. "But to me, they're my family." A kid shook his head and Destiny looked at him quickly. "They're my heroes" he said quietly. "They were the best of their time. Wrestling misses them." Destiny smiled. "Wrestling does miss them" she said softly. "But luckily for me, I don't have to. So, now I'd like to introduce you to my two biggest heroes. My mom and dad. Torrie and Jon Good. Or, the two time divas champion Torrie Ambrose, and the two time United States champion Dean Ambrose." Straight away recognition lit the kids faces. "No way!" kids yelled as we walked toward Destiny. We both hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you" Jon whispered to her as the class clapped. She shook her head. "No dad" she said. "This is my way of showing how proud I am to call you two my parents. I love you guys." "Love you too Dessie" he whispered.

"Well" Jon said as we walked out to the cars. "I wasn't expecting that. At all. Dessie, she normally keeps things to herself. Maybe now she's actually feeling comfortable around these kids Tor." I nodded. "For her to open up like that" I said. "To tell them who her parents are. I think we may finally get some more kids at our house." He smiled as we reached his car. "Not yet though, huh?" he whispered, kissing me softly. "I love being alone with my wife." I smiled. "I'll see you at home stud" I said, watching as he got in the car. He smiled and waited for me to get in my car before pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon's car wasn't in the drive when I pulled up at the house. I frowned but got out of the car and locked it quickly before heading inside. "Jon?" I called, knowing it was useless. The car wasn't here, why would he be? A deafening silence greeted me. I sighed and went upstairs, round the kids rooms collecting laundry off floors. Ollie was the worst. "Got to get Jon to have a word with this kid" I groaned, pulling a dirty sock down from his curtain pole. I looked around, satisfied that I'd got it all, and made my way downstairs with the overflowing laundry basket. "Shit" I groaned as I slipped halfway down the stairs. Damn Jon and his need for a statement marble staircase. I let the basket go and made a grab for the banister, catching it and stopping myself falling down the rest of the way, but I knew the damage was done. "Guess I'll just sit here and wait" I mumbled to myself, knowing if I moved I'd make it worse.

Half an hour later and Jon finally walked through the door. "Fuck Torrie!" he moaned, dropping the shopping bags on the floor and running to me straight away. "What happened?" "Slipped with the laundry" I whispered, pain hitting me hard. "Think I need to get it checked." He nodded, scooping me up easily and carrying me to the car. "You jus wanted me to hold you, didn't you?" he joked lightly, attempting to take my mind off the pain. I smiled as he buckled me in. "Busted" I whispered. He kissed me softly, moaning as I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. "Oh Mrs Good" he groaned, finally pulling away. "I know we don't have neighbours, but I'm not doing this on the driveway. Besides. We need to get that foot checked." He kissed me softly and slammed the door before running around to the drivers side. "I'll get you there safely, I promise" he said, starting the car and speeding out of the drive.

"Mrs Good" the doctor said, walking into the cubicle. I nodded, sitting up quickly. He shook his head. "Don't move suddenly" he warned. I frowned. "It's just my foot doc" I laughed. He glanced around nervously, looking for Jon. "Is your husband here?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah" I said. "Well, no. He's just gone to sort out someone to get the kids from school. He shouldn't be much... Oh, here he is. Hey baby." Jon grinned and kissed me. "Missed you" he whispered. The doc smiled. "It's always good to see your heroes still as much in love today as they were when you used to watch them on TV" he said. Jon grinned. "How could I not love this woman?" he asked simply. "She's given me three beautiful kids. She's everything I want, and more." "Four" the doc said, looking at Jon nervously. "Sorry, what?" Jon asked, looking at the doc then at me. I shrugged. "No idea babe" I said. "Four what?" Jon asked. "Four weeks of not walking, of being carried around by me? That's fine. I'd do it for four lifetimes for this woman." "No" the doctor said. "Four children. Not three. Mrs Good, you're roughly four months pregnant. Congratulations." Jon looked at me quickly. "Oh fuck Tor" he whispered. "What is Dessie gonna say?"

"Mom?" Dessie yelled as Jon opened the front door. "Mom? Oh thank god! Dad, I made room on the sofa for her, put her on there." Jon nodded and carried me straight into the lounge. He put me down and kissed me. "Now?" he whispered. I shook my head. "I think we need to talk about it first Jon" I said quietly. He nodded slowly, pausing with his hand on my stomach. "So is it broken?" Destiny demanded from behind him. He moved his hand quickly. "No Dessie" he said, standing up straight. "Just a sprain. But she still needs to take things easy. Where are the boys?" "Upstairs" she said. "Uncle joe yelled at them a bit. They're tidying their rooms." "Uncle joe should yell a bit more" Jon said. "Maybe then your mom won't fall downstairs after collecting the laundry! Jonathan! Ollie! Get down here!" The boys appeared in the doorway instantly. They didn't dare keep the father waiting. Jon nodded. "Kitchen. With me. The three of you" he said. "Mom needs her rest. We're gonna make dinner." I smiled and watched as they all filed obediently behind him.

"Tor" Jon whispered, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and smiled. "We made dinner" he said triumphantly. "You hungry? Or do you just wanna sleep?" I shook my head. "If I sleep now, I won't sleep tonight" I said, starting to get up. The growl that escaped from him had me sitting back down quickly. He picked me up easily and carried me into the kitchen. Ollie and Jonathan looked down at their plates straight away. "Hey" I said, holding their hands as Jon sat me between them. "This wasn't your fault, ok? This was me trying to do too much. I should have waited for dad to get home. That basket was way too full for me to be able to carry it safely. But, I do think we need to get some rules established while I can't do anything. Your rooms, they're your rooms. Not mine. Not dads. You tidy them and bring your laundry down. Not us. What doesn't get put in the wash doesn't get washed. Your choice. Just don't moan at me when you've got no clean boxers and socks. Right Ollie?" Ollie nodded quickly. "We're sorry mom" Destiny said quietly. I nodded. "I know" I said, smiling at her. "Now we'll say no more about it ok? Come on, this food looks great!" I watched as they all tucked in, smiling across at Jon. "I love you" he mouthed. "More" I mouthed back.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you feel?" Jon asked quietly as we lay on the sofa watching TV. The kids were upstairs getting ready for bed so he lay with his hand on my stomach. I shrugged. "In a bit of pain" I admitted, looking at him. "But pain pills are not an option." "Why not?" Dessie asked, appearing in the doorway. I glanced at her quickly. "Because" I said. "You guys need a mom. Not a zoned out zombie." "We got one of those" she laughed. "We call it dad!" Jon jumped up and tackled her to the floor. "Wanna repeat that Destiny?" he asked, tickling her until she squealed. "Sorry dad!" she laughed, letting him help her up finally. "Mom, you want a drink?" I nodded and watched as Jon followed her to the kitchen. I waited a few seconds until curiosity got the better of me, and hobbled after them.

"I'm glad you and mom found each other" Destiny said quietly. "Hearing the kids at school today talking about you both, I'm so glad you're my parents." Jon chuckled. "You can thank your mom for that" he said. "And for giving me another chance. I nearly threw it all away Dessie. But she took me back." "She loves you" Dessie said simply. "Not taking you back was never an option. Just like you quitting the wrestling school with uncle joe and uncle Colby." Jon groaned. "Uncle joe told you?" he asked. "No" she said. "Auntie Michelle said something about you handing your notice in. Dad, you can't. You and mom home together all the time, you'd drive each other crazy." "She drives me crazy anyway Dessie" Jon laughed. Destiny groaned. "Not in that way dad!" she said, slapping his arm. "I know" he said, kissing her head. "Sort that drink for her will you? I'm gonna go check she's ok." I winced, not having time to make it back to the sofa. "Tor?" Jon asked, rushing to me quickly. "Bathroom" I said, pointing at the stairs. "Plus I need to check on the boys." Jon nodded and scooped me up. "Your carriage awaits" he said, carrying me up the stairs.

He waited outside the bathroom for me and started to pick me back up as soon as I set foot outside. I shook my head. "Think I might just head to bed" I said quietly. He nodded. "I'll lock up and be straight up" he said. "But I'm still carrying you in there, so buckle up Tor." I smiled and let him scoop me up. "Mom?" Ollie called. "Can I have a hug?" "Sure" I said as Jon lay me on the bed. "Come on. You too Jonathan. While dad locks up with Dessie." They both ran in and Jon winced. "Easy boys" he said. "Mom has had a long day. You get five minutes and then in your own beds ok?" They both nodded, not daring to argue with him. I smiled as he left the room. "So" I said, leaning back on the pillows. "Tell me about your day."

"Bedtime boys" Jon said, walking in ten minutes later. "I'll be taking you to school in the morning so I want you up and showered early, ok?" They both nodded and kissed me before making their way into their own rooms. "You ok?" Jon asked, eyes full of concern. I smiled. "I'm just tired Jon" I said quietly. He looked at the floor. "You don't want it, do you?" he asked softly. I sighed. "Jon" I said. "It's not that I don't. Of course I do. But I'm nearly forty. The kids are all teenagers. Add that to the fact that you handed in your notice, and we need to really think if we can afford another baby. We have no source of income now." He nodded thoughtfully as the door burst open. "Tell me you're not serious" Dessie demanded. "Another baby? At your age? Seriously mom?" I glanced at Jon quickly. "It's just an idea Destiny" he said, holding her hand and sitting her down on the bed with us. "With you and the boys in school, we just have a load of time on our hands. Mom and I, we..." "Will be amazing" Destiny said smiling. "It's just, the thought of you, um, you know, well that's something I don't need to imagine!" Jon laughed. "Ok kiddo" he said ruffling her hair and kissing her. "Bedtime. I meant it. I'm taking you guys to school tomorrow." She groaned. "Dad" she sighed. "The kids all know who my dad is now. You turning up at school will cause a mini riot." "I'm Dean Ambrose" he smirked. "Riot is my middle name. Bed." She kissed me quickly and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. My phone beeped with a text and Jon passed it to me. Destiny. "Got my ear plugs in" I read. "Practice away!" I laughed and showed Jon. "Little does she know" he whispered, kissing me as he slid into bed next to me. He put his hand on my stomach straight away. "Night little one" he whispered.

"Tor" he whispered, shaking me awake a few hours later. I moaned and looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked, sitting up. "Is it the kids? Are the boys sick?" He shook his head and pulled me down to him. "I fucking love you" he moaned, kissing me needily. I sighed and settled into his arms. "Love you too Jon" I whispered. He chuckled. "Fancy showing papa some of that love?" he asked. "Depends how gentle papa can be" I whispered. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Papa made sweet love to momma when she was eight and a half months pregnant with twins" he reminded me. "Papa can do gentle." "What are you waiting for then?" I asked, kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey mom" Destiny said walking into the kitchen after school. "Auntie Michelle wants a word." I nodded and hobbled to the front door. "What are you doing up?" Michelle demanded. I frowned. "Destiny said you wanted a word" I said. She nodded. "She also took off before I could finish telling her I was on my way in" she said. Destiny groaned from the kitchen. "Sorry!" she called. "Mom, where's dad? Shouldn't he be here?" "He's at the wrestling school with uncle Colby" I said. Michelle looked at me quickly. I nodded towards the living room and she followed me in, closing the door behind her.

"Thats good, right?" she asked warily. I shrugged, sitting down. "Honestly" I said. "I haven't got a clue what's good or bad for us anymore. I just know that him being cooped up here bored day after day would drive us both crazy. He needs that school Michelle." She nodded. "Joe tore his resignation up" she said finally. "We all know he just needs time Tor. This injury, it's plagued him for years. Maybe now is the time to get the surgery he needs." I shook my head. "You know Jon" I said. "Surgery isn't an option. Admitting he's human isn't an option..." "Because i have a superhuman wife" Jon said, poking his head around the door. "Superhuman?" Destiny asked, bringing in coffee. "Super horny is more like it. Earplugs couldn't drown you two out last night! I know I you're broody, but jeez mom! Give dad chance to recover!" Jon winked at me. "Yeah Tor, you freaking animal" he smirked. I threw a cushion at him and he laughed, kissing me softly. "Love you momma" he whispered. "I'm gonna go shower. Feel free to join me." I smiled and slapped his ass as he walked off. "Kinky, Mrs Good" he warned. I blew him a kiss and he smiled, closing the door behind him.

"You two are still so freaking cute" Michelle groaned. Destiny excused herself and I waited for her to leave the room before I spoke. "I need a girls night" I said. "Can you sort it with Brie and Nikki?" Michelle frowned but nodded. "Anywhere in particular?" she asked. I shook my head. "Just need a night with my girls before I'm too old" I said smiling. "Forty isn't old Tor" she laughed. "Besides, you're only as old as the man you're feeling..." "Jon's 45 Michelle" I warned. She groaned. "And still acting like he did when you first met" she said. "Whats with this broody thing? Surely you're not serious? Another baby?" I shrugged. "Probably not" I said quietly. "Age isn't exactly on our side. But Jon has his heart set on it now, so you know he's gonna wanna try until it's a definite no." She looked at me thoughtfully. "How far along Tor?" she asked quietly. I looked at her quickly. "What?" I asked quietly. "Torrie" she warned. "I know you better than you know yourself. How far?" "About four months" I confessed. "But please, Chelle, the kids don't know. Not yet. Jon and I, we kinda talked about it last night, but things got in the way. He's got his heart set on it already." "And you?" she asked. "Me?" I asked. "I'm just plain scared." "Understandable" she said, holding my hand. "I gotta go. But anything you need, just call, ok? I'll set things up with Brie and Nikki too. No, don't see me out. Rest that foot. I'll call you later." I nodded and smiled weakly as she left.

"I think we should tell the kids" Jon whispered, kissing my head as we lay in bed. I nodded. "Yeah" I said. "The longer we leave it the less time they have to get used to it before the baby is actually here." "Torrie?" he asked. "Did you just agree with me?" I smiled and did a double take. "Shit" I groaned, feeling my head. "Think I must be coming down with something." He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "You know I love you, right?" he asked quietly. I froze. When he started a sentence with those words, it never ended well. "What have you done?" I asked finally. "I, uh, spoke to Hunter earlier" he said sheepishly. I shrugged. "So?" I asked. He took a deep breath before his next sentence. "The Shield are going into the Hall of Fame before Wrestlemania this year" he said. "And hunter wants you to be the one to induct us." "No way" I squealed, sitting up quickly. "That's awesome! About time you guys got the recognition!" Jon laughed. "You too you dimwit" he said. I frowned. "How the fuck do I induct myself into the Hall of Fame?" I asked. He shook his head. "You don't" he said simply. "The Shield are going in as a faction. You, my super amazingly talented wife, are going in on your own. You're going in twice in one night. Congrats Tor." "And Hunter let you tell me?" I asked, suddenly catching on. Jon blushed. "Um" he said. "When he phones you tomorrow, can you not let on that you know? Didn't want you getting a big shock in your condition, thought I'd soften the blow." I smiled. "Thanks for that" I whispered kissing him. "Wonder if I can squeeze into the dress I wore to the ceremony when I was pregnant with Dessie." Jon grinned. "Try" he said. "I'd like to actually be the one accompanying you when you wear it, just for a change." I smiled. "I love you dumbass" I moaned, leaning over and kissing him softly. "Show me" he moaned, pulling me on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked, walking up behind me as I cooked lunch before the kids came home from school. I shrugged, turning to face him. "I don't know, Jon" I admitted, shocking us both. "I really don't know." He nodded, putting his hands on my stomach. "I know it's gonna be a big change Tor" he whispered. "And I know it's going to mean making sacrifices, but please Tor? Don't reject this idea." "What idea?" Destiny asked from the doorway. Jon spun around quickly. "Jon" I warned. Too late. He knew what he was doing. "Your mom is pregnant" he said quickly. "We, uh, were gonna tell you and the boys at dinner, but I'm just so excited Dessie. We're having another baby!" Destiny looked at me quickly,before looking back at Jon. "You knew this before your little speech the other night, didn't you dad?" she asked quietly. "All that bull about it being just an idea. Mom was clearly already pregnant then, right?" Jon nodded slowly. "Damn it dad!" she yelled. "Stop treating me like a child! I wouldn't have freaked out if you'd just told me the truth! Not that I'm freaking out now, I think it's awesome you've still got it at your age, but just be honest with me?" Jon smiled and nodded, holding his arms out to her. She dropped her book bag and ran to him, pulling me in to the hug too. "I love you guys" she said. "Love you too Dessie" I said kissing her head.

Movement from the doorway caught my eye. Michelle. She shook her head as I looked at her. "Can I have a word?" she asked. I nodded and followed her into the lounge. "What's up?" I asked, sitting down. She sat opposite me and sighed. "Tell me the truth Tor" she said. "This baby. How do you really feel? You're not right. I was up half the night thinking about it. Joe tried to get me to tell him what was wrong, but it's not my place." I shook my head. "Don't, Chelle" I begged. "Please don't do this. Not now. Jon wants me to want this baby so much." "But you don't" she said quietly. "I do" I said. "I'm just so scared Michelle! Age isn't exactly on my side. Plus with Jon still adamant he's not going back to the wrestling school how are we going to afford another baby? There's a lot to think about here. I just wish Jon would see it from my point of view too." "Oh I do" he snarled, pushing the door open wider. "The way I see it, my wife doesn't want my baby. Great. Thanks for that, Tor. Thanks a bunch." He punched the door and ran out of the house. "What can I do?" Michelle asked quickly. I glared at her. "Leave" I said, pointing at the door. "I think you've done enough." She nodded and left, a lot quieter than Jon had.

"Mom?" Destiny asked quietly from the kitchen. I shook my head and forced a smile. "All good, kids" I said. "Finish your dinner then go do your homework. I'm just gonna go lie down and watch some TV." Destiny nodded and turned back to the boys. "You heard her" she said. "Now isn't the time to be brats. Mom needs us." The boys nodded and went back to eating. I smiled and headed back into the lounge.

I must have fallen asleep. The front door banging woke me. "Dessie?" I called as footsteps ran up the stairs. She ran into the lounge. "Dad" she said simply. I jumped up off the sofa and ran upstairs. The light was on in our bedroom so I headed there. "Jon?" I said quietly. He paused for a second, just a second, before going back to his packing. "Not now Torrie" he warned, his shoulders shaking. "What are you doing?" I asked, even though it was obvious. "Having a bath" he growled. "Care to join me? What does it fucking look like I'm doing Torrie? I'm leaving. Staying with Colby. At least he can bear to be around me. Don't worry. I'll pick the kids up every morning for school. Just, please, don't come outside. I don't even want to look at you right now." "Tough" I said, slamming the door closed and spinning him around. "You are not leaving me Jonathan Good. Not now. Not ever. I know what you think you heard..." "What I think I heard?" he spat. "Did you or did you not tell Michelle that you're scared to have this baby?" "Yes" I said. "But that was practical me taking over. I'm nearly forty Jon! We have no money coming in! How are we going to manage with another baby? They're not cheap to look after." "Do you think I don't know that?" he yelled. "Damn it Torrie we've had three kids already! I had it all planned. Hunter, he's been great. He's offered me a legends contract, and I've taken it. We've got the money Torrie. But now, now I don't think we have the marriage." I watched as he zipped his bag shut and moved me away from the door gently. "I love you" he whispered, rubbing my stomach before opening the door and running out of the house again.


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I rubbed my growing baby bump absently as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Destiny yelling for me dragged me out of my dream world, a world where Jon would walk through the door any second after a day at the performance centre. "Mom!" she yelled. "Auntie Layla is here! She's been here half an hour! You're gonna be late if you don't get down here now!" "Coming!" I called back, checking my reflection one last time. "Come on junior" I said quietly. "Let's go face your daddy." I turned the lights off and made my way down the stairs.

Two months had passed since Jon left. He had been true to his word, picking the kids up every day for school, taking them out on the weekends, and not once setting foot inside the house. I had done as he asked, not gone outside while he was there. And now, tonight, I was going to be stood on the same stage as him as we were inducted into the Hall of Fame. Sucks to be me, right? Layla looked up as I walked down to her. "Looking good mama" she said, smiling. "Car is here. Ready?" I nodded, looking at Destiny. "Just go mom" she urged. "The boys are at auntie Chelle and uncle Joe's. I'm gonna do my homework and go to bed. I'll text you before I go to bed, even though I won't be going until I've watched you and dad have your five minutes of fame." I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you Destiny Mae" I whispered, kissing her head. She giggled as she felt the baby kick. "Junior loves me too" she said pulling away. "Go on. It's your time to shine. Knock them dead mom." I smiled and followed Layla out to the car.

"Wow" I said as we walked into the arena. Layla grinned and hooked her arm through mine. "Let's go do these red carpet interviews out of the way" she said, leading me to the first batch of interviews. I didn't bother looking around for Jon, I knew he was already backstage. The Shield were the first ones to be inducted so no red carpet interviews for them. I smiled and went through the interviews on auto pilot before taking my seat with Layla. Front row, naturally. I squirmed uncomfortably until a runner came to get me. "It's nearly time Torrie" he said. I nodded and followed him backstage, hiding in the shadows as my husband and former team mates made their way onto the stage to give their acceptance speeches.

"You know" Colby said, turning to Jon and Joe. "This, us, being in front of all these fans again, it feels good. It feels right. It feels..." "Like something is missing" Jon said. "Like a piece of us is missing." Joe nodded. "Anyone got any ideas?" he asked the crowd, who immediately began chanting "we want Torrie." I grinned as I was handed a microphone. "Go do what you do best" Hunter said from behind me. "Captivate that audience Torrie. Then come back and talk to me." I nodded and took a deep breath before stepping onstage.

"Someone call me?" I asked as I stepped through the curtain. The crowd went wild, and all the wrestlers in the seats directly in front of the stage stood up clapping. I smiled and walked to the podium. "That's what we've been missing" Colby said before stepping back and kissing my cheek. Joe was next, then we waited as Jon fought a battle within himself before following suit. "Sorry I took so long" I said, gesturing at the bump. "Do you have any idea how many times a pregnant lady needs to pee? I'll give you a clue. It's a lot!" The crowd laughed and I caught Jon glancing at the bump quickly before looking away again. "Anyway" I said. "Do I get to be part of the cool crowd again? The rule breakers? The non conformists? The ones who make their own rules?" Joe grinned. "Hell yes baby girl" he said hugging me. "You will always be a part of The Shield. It was decided the moment I knocked you on that pretty little ass of yours in Cardiff." I grinned. "Thanks for reminding me" I said. Jon was pretty quiet throughout our whole exchange. Until it was time for us to get off the stage.

"I can't actually leave the stage right now" he said into the microphone, clearly addressing the crowd. "See, this was meant to be it for us. Get off the stage, let the next person accept their five minutes of fame. Except, the next person to be inducted is my wife. Again. But on her own this time. For everything she has done for women's wrestling, for the woman she has become. See, I'm not sure how many of you actually know this, but when Torrie came out with us on the European tour all those years ago, she didn't really know who we were. Torrie had never watched wrestling, didn't know a single move. Which makes everything she did even more astonishing. She made all of you, and me, fall in love with her. Hell, I married her, she divorced me, then I married her again. For keeps, this time. The woman is amazing, and I thank god every day for bringing her to me. Or to Roman, whichever version you wanna believe. But yeah, he did knock her over, which is what started this whole thing. But I digress. Please help me welcome back the woman who stole my heart eighteen years ago, and continues to do it to this day. My wife. My life. Torrie Ambrose." He stepped back and I walked out to him slowly. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed slowly, like it was the first time he had taken a breath in months. "You look amazing" he whispered as he kissed me softly. "I love you." And he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow" I said smiling down at everyone in front of me. "Feels kinda bare up here alone. I'm kinda not used to doing things on my own, I've always had the guys to fall back on, but I'll give it my best shot. Firstly, I'd like to thank my husband for his introduction. He's biased, of course, but totally honest. Everything I am, I am because of him. And Roman and Seth too. Without them, none of this would be possible. No divas titles. No wrestling at all, actually. I owe it all to them. To Dean. You're a very easy person to fall in love with Ambrose, and I wouldn't change a second of it for the world. I love you. I love our children. Destiny. Ollie. Jonathan. And of course, Junior. I have loved every second of being your wife. Just as I loved every second of being Torrie Ambrose. Entertaining the crowds is something I never thought I would do, but it draws you in, until you want more and more. And then you never want to give it up. I have made some lifelong friends here. Layla. Nikki. Brie. And, dare I say it, Hunter. Thank you for everything you ever did for me. I know now that you believed in me more than I ever did. Thank you for pushing me to become a better me. Last, but by no means least. Thank you to the fans. You guys. You kept me humble. The make a wish requests. The interviews. Autographs. Letters, emails, tweets. I know I didn't reply to all and not a day goes by that I don't regret that. But leaving this company was the best and worst thing I ever did. Best because I got to spend time with my children. Worst because I lost touch with you guys. Being up here tonight has taught me a lot. You guys rock. Thank you." I waved and walked off the stage quickly.

"Torrie!" Hunter yelled as soon as I got backstage. I smiled and started to walk to him. I never made it. "You were awesome baby cakes" Colby said, swamping me with his arms, making me smile by reverting to his old pet name for me. "You weren't so bad yourself Lopez" I laughed, squeezing him tightly before letting him go. Joe grabbed me next. "For someone who hates crowds you sure know how to entertain them" he said, hugging me lightly before letting me go. I shrugged. "All about the bling, right?" I laughed, showing him my two Hall of Fame rings. He laughed and nodded before someone clearing their throat made him pause. We all turned. Jon. "Mind if I have a word with my wife?" he asked quietly. Joe and Colby made their excuses and left. Hunter waved at me and signalled that mouthed "later" at me. I nodded and turned back to Jon.

"Can we, uh, walk?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded as my phone rang. Destiny. "You were great mom" she sobbed. "Im so proud of you right now. Dad too. I tried calling him but he's not answering." "Maybe he didn't hear it" I said glancing at him. "You know your dad would never ignore your call Destiny." Jon grabbed his phone out of his pocket and groaned. He showed me the missed call and I nodded. "I'm with him now Dessie" I said. "He didn't realise you called." "Wait" she said. "You're with dad? Ok call me later. Love you, bye." She ended the call before I could answer. I put my phone back in my bag and looked at Jon. "We walking or taking root in the corridor?" I asked. He nodded and led me down the corridor. "In here" he said quietly, leading me into a side room. I sat down and waited for him to close the door. Something was bugging him, and I had a feeling he was about to let me know what it was.

"Torrie" he said, staring at the floor. "I, uh, you look amazing, by the way. That dress fits perfectly." "Had to have it taken in" I said. "Didn't really need as much dress as I did when I was having Dessie." He winced. "Don't" he said. "Don't mention the baby, please. I can't deal with that right now." Honestly. It was like a cartoon light bulb went on over my head. "Holy shit" I said. "You think I had an abortion, don't you?" He was still staring at the floor. "Look at me Jon" I snarled. His head snapped up, his gaze locking onto mine, his eyes avoiding my stomach. "You looked at the bump onstage Jon" I said. "I even said about how many times a pregnant woman has to pee. Did none of that register with you?" He shook his head. "I stared" he said. "Nothing registered. Can't really say I listened to anything you said." I nodded, standing up. "Bye jon" I whispered, kissing his cheek. He grabbed my arm as I opened the door. "Dont leave me" he begged. "I can't be without you Tor. I've tried. For two months, I've tried. I thought not seeing you would help, but tonight it all came rushing back. We can't throw it all away Torrie. We can't. Eighteen years. Three kids. Two weddings. One divorce." "Four kids Jon" I said, putting his hand on my bump. "And for thinking I had an abortion, two divorces. I can't be with someone who would think I could do such a thing." "The kids never said anything!" he said. "Hiw was I supposed to know Torrie?" "You could have asked" I said simply. "They never said anything because you never asked. Destiny always told me as soon as she got home that you never asked about the baby. Well Jon. Now you know. Our baby is very much still here." I pulled the door open and ran down the corridor back to my seat.

"Where have you been?" Layla hissed. "Jon" I said simply. She groaned and held my hand tightly as I blinked back tears. Damn him. Damn him to hell.


	8. Chapter 8

I hit the after party for all of five minutes, just to show face, then made my excuses and left. Being pregnant gave me the ultimate excuse. Jon's car pulled up as mine pulled away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The less time I spent with him at the moment the better. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes as the streetlights blurred into one. Crying again. Damn hormones. I wiped my eyes and concentrated on looking like I hadn't been crying by the time I got home to Dessie.

"Mom?" she asked sleepily as I closed the front door quietly behind me. I smiled. "Sorry Dessie" I said, walking up to her and kissing her head. "I didn't want to wake you. I'm ok. Back to bed, ok?" She nodded and looked back down the stairs. "Dad?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Not going into details tonight Dessie" I said. "But no more. I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning about it ok?" She nodded and sleepily walked back into her own room. I waited until she closed her door before walking into my room and closing the door behind me. I had second thoughts and opened it just a crack. I undressed quickly and slipped gratefully between the sheets.

Talking woke me up. I listened before opening my eyes slowly. I was wrong. Not talking. Sobbing. "I'm so sorry Torrie" Jon sobbed softly, trying not to wake me. "I've been so fucking stupid. I can't be without you. It's not possible. I'm not me without you, not anymore. I'm a part of Jon and Torrie, like we're not even separate people anymore." His hands ran lightly over my stomach and the sobs deepened. "I know I hurt you with what I thought" he continued. "I didn't really want to believe it myself. I know you're not like that. Our kids are your life. They're our lives. I promise you Torrie, and you junior, I'm gonna be the best daddy ever." "You already are dad" Dessie said from the doorway. "Mom knows it too. I don't know what happened tonight but it must have been bad for you to just turn up here and walk in. After everything you said about not wanting to see her." He nodded. "It was real bad Dessie" he said, pattting the bed next to him for her to sit. I felt th bed move as she sat and cuddled into him. "I love her so much" he sobbed again, kissing her head. "Dad" she warned. "If you just got boogers in my hair we're through." He laughed gently. "Go back to bed Dessie" I said softly. "I think your father and I need to have words." "Please don't shout mom" she begged. I nodded. "I'm over shouting" I said. "I promise." She nodded and kissed us both before going back into her own room. I waited for her door to close before turning on my side, away from Jon. "Tor?" he asked softly. "No Jon" I said harshly. "I meant what I said earlier. There's no going back on it now. There is no us. Now if you don't mind, and even if you do, I'm going to sleep." He didn't answer. He didn't move. I ignored how much I wanted to be in his arms and concentrated on falling asleep instead.

I managed to get up, showered and dressed the next morning without him waking up. Dessie smiled as I walked in the kitchen. She hugged me tightly as soon as I was close enough. "What's that for?" I asked, laughing as she squeezed me before letting me go. "Because I love you" she said simply, watching as I poured myself juice. "Plus there was no shouting." Ah. That. "Dessie, I..." I started, pausing as Jon walked into the kitchen. Let me rephrase that. Shirtless Jon walked into the kitchen, his jeans low on his hips, his hair still tousled from sleep. Damn it. I loved this man. "I gotta go" I said, grabbing my bag and kissing Dessie and the twins. "Auntie Chelle is on her way. I'll be home when you get home from school. I love you guys." "Love you too mom" they chorused as I pushed past Jon and went to the door. "Wait a second!" Jon yelled. "Where the hell are you going Torrie?" "Work, Jon" I said, staring him in the eyes. "You know. One of us has to have some money coming in, what with a baby on the way. Money doesn't grow on trees. Take care, Jon." I pulled the door open and ran down the driveway to the car. I didn't breathe properly again until I was halfway down the road, Jon far behind me.

"Sorry I'm late" I yelled breathlessly as I ran into the office. "Husband issues. Won't happen again." Hunter grinned at me as I put my coat in the back room. "I take it he still doesn't know about you working here?" he asked as I sat at my desk. I shook my head, wincing as my phone vibrated across the desk and landed on the floor. I shrugged as I picked it up. "Saved me answering it anyway" I said, clearing the missed call and putting the phone in a drawer. Jon was not going to ruin my day. "So boss" I said cheerfully. "What have you got planned for me today?"


	9. Chapter 9

He wouldn't give up. Of course he wouldn't. Giving up wasn't in Jon's nature. He called so many times Hunter confiscated my phone. "The kids know you're here" he said softly. "If they need you, they'll call here. I'm not having you getting all anxious every time that phone rings Torrie. Precious cargo onboard."I nodded before thanking him and getting back to booking the plane tickets for the European tour.

"All done Hunter" I said, walking into his office without knocking. "Flights and itinerary's all sorted and printed out. They're all in the... woah.. sorry. I'll come back..." "You employed my wife?" Jon growled, glaring at Hunter. Hunter leaned back in his chair, smirking a little. "Not for the first time Jon" he reminded him. "Besides, Torrie needed a job, I needed a PA. It's ideal for her, money coming in with a baby on the way is important, right?" Jon glared at him before nodding. "I get it" he said simply. "I just don't understand why nobody told me. "Because" I said, wincing and leaning on the desk for support as the baby kicked. "I asked them not to. I don't want you getting involved in what I do Jon. I just need to make sure I can provide for the kids..." "That's my job Tor" he said quietly. "But you can't do that until you get the surgery you need Jon" I yelled. "It's time to stop being so damn proud and step up to the plate. The kids need you. I need you. Dammit. Hunter I'm done for the day, can I go?" He nodded and handed me my phone back. "Take it easy Torrie" he said softly. I nodded, took my phone and left the office.

"Damn him to hell" I mumbled as I got in my car. I glanced at my phone at groaned. Chelle had phoned multiple times. "What is it?" I asked as soon as she answered. "Ollie" she said simply. "Torrie you need to get to the ER now." I hung up and started the car. "Shit" I yelled, dialling Jon's number as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Torrie?" he asked, answering straight away. "ER" I yelled. "Ollie. Get there now." I hung up and drove like a mad woman to my son.

"Ollie Good" I panted, running up to the desk as soon as I got in the ER. The nurse looked up at me before typing something on her computer. "This way" she said quickly, getting up and leading me into a side room. Ollie was lying on a bed, his chin split open, both eyes blackened and a big cut across his nose. A huge bump dotted the centre of his forehead. "Oliver!" I said, running to the bed. "What on earth?" "Skateboard accident" Joe said from the other side of the bed. I hadn't even noticed him. "Excuse me?" I asked, frowning. "He doesn't own a skateboard. Wanna talk, Ollie?" Joe chuckled. "He got mown doen by a skateboard Tor" he said softly. "He's good though. Cuts and grazes heal. Just like marriages." He added the last bit quietly, and I looked at him quickly. "The Guy is still mad for you Tor" he said softly as he walked over to me. "Please, stop this. Stop being so stubborn. For the kids sake." I nodded, blinking away tears. Joe always knew how to get to me. "I love him joe" I whispered. "I always have." We both looked up as Jon burst into the room. "Oh Ollie" he sighed, going straight to our son and kissing his head softly. "Guess this means a guy day with lots of ice cream is in order while mom works, huh?" Ollie looked at me and I nodded, smiling at him. "Guess it does" I said. Ollie grinned. "That's my folks" he said quietly. "Finally on the same page." We all laughed. Jon reached around and held my hand lightly. "Later Jon" I said. "I promise."

"Mrs Good" a nurse said, walking into the room. "We're going to keep Ollie overnight for observation. Do you want to go home, get him some things?" "I can go" Jon offered, laughing as I shook my head quickly. "I'll go" I said. "If Jon goes Ollie will end up with video games and candy. Not happening, Oliver Good." Ollie groaned and lay back on the pillows. "Maybe mom is right this time" Jon said, holding his hand. "Mom is right every time pops" Ollie groaned. "You're just too proud to see it." The room went quiet. "Need a ride Torrie?" Joe asked, sensing his cue to leave and standing up. "No" I said quickly. "Actually, would you mind? I don't think I've stopped shaking yet." Joe smiled. "No problem" he said, putting his arm around me lightly. "Take it easy champ. Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call by when you're home ok?" Ollie nodded. "Thanks uncle joe" he said quietly. Joe smiled. "Come on Tor" he said, leading me to the door. "Let's go get the little guy some stuff." I smiled and followed him to the car.


End file.
